


It's Halloween

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: It's totally not. But setting.Dream forgot to get himself a costume and he throws something together on the morning.
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	It's Halloween

It was Halloween and Dream didn’t have his costume ready. He always said that he’d get it tomorrow. But now it’s Halloween and he can’t, necessarily, do it tomorrow.

At least him and his friends weren’t doing a theme at all. Dream looked around his house for things he could be. He brainstormed and he brainstormed.

What was Halloweeny? Jason. He didn’t have a Jason costume. What was it? Mask and machete?

Machetes weren’t allowed in school. He also didn’t have one. The loaf of bread will do.

Mask. Mask. Mask. Don’t have one. Dream grabbed a paper plate from the kitchen and scribbled a smiley face on it. This’ll do.

* * *

Yes Techno made fun of him while in his full vampire outfit.

No Dream didn’t care. He had bread to snack on the whole day.


End file.
